


His Mortal Depravity

by et_memoriam



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Restraints, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_memoriam/pseuds/et_memoriam
Summary: Micolash encounters another hunter trying to end his nightmare; however, this one seems to be less bloodthirsty than the others. Rather compliant as well...*Gender ambiguous hunter
Relationships: The Hunter/Micolash Host of the Nightmare
Kudos: 30





	His Mortal Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, I don't know exactly what I was going for but i'm satisfied with just getting it done.  
> I really wanted to do something crazy crazy with a boss or monster, but I decided to test the waters with something more tame. I always get really flustered when I "get to the good bit" and stop writing but I pushed through this time.  
> Also considering writing an alternate scenario where the hunter is in charge.

A carefree hunter found themselves at the entrance of Micolash’s lair. Ambling from atop the steps was an unremarkable looking student of Byrgenwerth, well, unremarkable save for the elongated cage around his head. The hunter straightened themselves and cocked their head to the side, relaxing their sword arm, thinking they were in no immediate danger.

This peculiar body language perplexed the man before the hunter as he had not witnessed such a naive reaction. Another fool, he thought, an ignoramus. The kind he reveled in toying with.

While the hunter was so enthralled with the odd spectacle, Micolash began to meander down the steps, slowing to a stop once he noticed the hunter gripping their sword just a bit tighter. He raised a brow from his devilish glare.

"Fear not, gracious hunter," he wryly smiled as he opened his arms in a welcoming manner. "I am a friend. Please, call me Micolash." He noted that the hunter had not changed their composure. It would be amusing to preemptively provoke this ignoramus, to see how their confidence would dissipate should he ensnare the foolish hunter.  
“What is your impediment, Hunter? Perhaps you seek knowledge of the great ones?” The hunter briefly perked up at the mention of the elusive gods. “ Of course you are, you wouldn't be here otherwise. As a matter of fact, I would be more than willing to enlighten you, dear hunter.”

They remained silent, taking a slow yet assertive step forward, perhaps to put Micolash in his own state of wariness. It was futile, but the hunter couldn’t know that. And he was willing to humor the provoked hunter, to let them feel like they’ve gained control of their exchange. So, he quickly changed his friendly demeanor.

"Ah, a slight spring in your step. Let's not be hasty though," he let out a nervous chuckle as he backed away with each step the hunter took. Soon the two were running through the labyrinth like stairways. He didn't expect them to be so fast with a ridiculously large slab of metal hanging on their back, but they had proven to be persistent. He almost wondered what would happen had he misstepped, a visceral death perhaps. But he knew that couldn’t possibly happen.

The idea of that kind of excruciating pain though… It sent a flow of adrenaline that made his groin twitch. He almost stopped to collect himself but he was a patient man, he couldn’t let the fool hunter stop him now.

Their chase was somewhat brief as Micolash cornered himself, slightly winded from trying to outrun this hunter. As he turned towards the rooms' entrance, the hunter stopped. He could only hear faint panting from beneath the mask, otherwise, the hunter stood strong and ready as they had at the start of their chase. All while Micolash ached to catch his breath. But not yet, the hunter just had to take one more step.

One step into his lair.

His malicious grin widened as the confident hunter lunged into the room, hoping to deliver a swift death to the disillusioned student. A large golden gate closed behind them, its internal mechanics roaring as it dropped. The surprise from the booming noise halted the hunter as they realized they were playing into his hands. That moment, as they took in their surroundings, allowed Micolash to cast his strange magic upon the hunter.

Thick moistened tendrils erupted from the ground before him, reaching for the hunters body. They attempted to back away but to no avail. Multiple tentacles latched onto them, giving them no chance to break free. They felt the warm slime ooze through the seams of their attire and the sensation of pinching and tugging at their skin as the tendrils tightened. Micolash admired the way the tentacles had slithered and searched for the best way to bind the hunter. Encasing their arms against their torso with no room for movement. The tentacles gently laid the hunter on the ground before the elated student. These were weighty bounds, restricting their respiration to intense gasps. They began to move their legs in an attempt to stand up, arms still bound. Surprisingly to both parties, a tendril extended tightly over the hunters clothed mouth, and two more tendrils readjusted themselves snaking along the hunters legs firming their grip, parting and pulling them to the ground. Now the hunter began to panic, squirming their torso and attempting to free their legs. The thrashing and groaning caused the tendrils to slither farther up the hunters thighs, stabilizing the hysterical movements.

The sensation of this inviting image had Micolash stunned, he didn’t mean to command the tentacles in such a way. Or perhaps he did and couldn’t admit to himself that his game he wanted to play was a bit more devious. But how could this come to be? The mensis cage was meant to suppress his mortal perceptions, and yet his sexual depravity still manifested within, just waiting to be awakened.

The hunters' panting became more audible and all he could do was marvel at the scene of his slimy rigged prey. One of the tentacles around their thigh shifted once more reaching for their groin. Instantaneously, they began to move their pelvis again as if they were trying to escape, their groans became desperate and shrill from the initial shock.

"Oh gods" Micolash instinctually muttered. His trousers grew tighter and he brought his hands down to undo the button and zipper to provide some spatial relief. He had no intention of exposing himself; however, if anything, giving himself the space to harden flustered him further. His lungs felt like they were expanding and his stomach began to ache with his built up lust. He was in a daze, trying to overcome his desire.

But this was a rare opportunity for him. To have trapped a hunter in such a way.

“Oh… oh hunter,” he said, passing a hand over his member as an attempt to conceal his excitement. He kneeled between their legs and the hunter turned their focus onto the flustered student. They could see the discomfort he had from withholding his lust, Micolash exhaled sharply. His breath was accompanied by meek whimpers as he shifted in his position, very slowly rolling his hips. Finally, he pulled the iron cage from his head and threw it over the hunter, just barely missing them.

"I can no longer restrain myself, hunter," he climbed over to straddle his prizes' torso, easing off of his weight just enough to keep the hunter comfortable. "Sure-surely you- understand," he could barely finish his sentence beforehheexposed the hunters face and latched onto their lips. His mouth was already moist and hot as he begged for entrance with his tongue.

The hunter did not comply but they hadn't shown other resistance, relaxing every part of their body, they searched for the eager man's eyes in his fervent search for mutual passion.

Without retreating his mouth, Micolash reached behind himself to search for the hunter's groin. He brushed against their thigh as a pulsing tentacle crept over his finger. He traced the slimy skin to the hunters sensitive areas and he could feel them flinch underneath him. Smiling, he moved his face to their ear and made a soft satisfied moan. He then began to gently stroke and feel the hunters genitals through their sturdy trousers. As he slowly lifted his hand, the hunter pushed their hips back into him, unintentionally stimulating his erection. He chuckled at their sudden submission and grinded back into them.

"You want it now, don't you?" He started to cackle insidiously while they continued to rub their bodies against each other. "You know the gods are watching? Watching our disgusting mortal depravity. I thought I had surpassed these frivolities but…"

As he spoke, the hunter hadn't realised their restraints slithering between their waistband. They could hear the seams tear slightly as the tendrils forced their way towards the hunters entrance, one of them slowly stimulating their genitals. They widened their eyes briefly and relaxed once more.

"What has you so comfortable? I've trapped you, you were hysterical. And now...?" They remained emotionless. "Won't you speak to me? Please…" he pecked their cheek with a kiss but still no response. "Fine."

Micolash placed his face beside the hunters ear and raised his hips. He finally uncovered his cock, a picturesque throbbing specimen that hung delicately between them. He grasped it with his hand and gently stroked it, occasionally pushing his hips into his strokes.

Just watching the student please himself became arousing, the hunter attempted to free an arm but to no avail. The sound of his melodious weak moans were followed by soft lips smacking as he kissed and nibbled at the hunters ear. Their eyelids grew drowsy, as they were almost about to sleep from the gentle attention.

They were quickly awoken by a strong pressure against their groin. The tentacles, pulsing and swollen now, had nearly torn the hunters trousers in half as it made room to navigate past their entrance. Its girth grew exceptionally fast as it slid ever so slightly farther through their canal. The hunters entire body twitched at the initial penetration. Micolash felt this and briefly bit at their ear. He used his free arm to embrace the hunter in preparation for the next course of action and returned his lips to theirs, both of them fighting for dominance regardless of the hunter being helplessly pinned down.

The phallic being in the hunter had rested at their entrance before plunging as deep as it desired, or as Micolash desired. They could feel it expanding their walls as it continued to travel, the entire motion hurt more than they hoped and they impulsively bit hard onto Micolashs tongue. They tasted his blood immediately as he let out a yelp, the tentacle retreated quickly as he pulled back, the feeling was equally painful unloading as fast as it did. He firmly clasped the hunters jaw, his expression and breathing were intense. He delivered a sharp and fast slap to their face that left a stinging imprint. After a brief silence, he let out another anxious chuckle, "You should be cautious, your life is in my hands after all." The blood started to seep between his smile. He gathered the blood and saliva and spit it into the hunters face.

He returned his hips to the air and his head on the ground, slowly pleasuring himself again. "Let's open you up some more, that should help." The hunters legs were raised and spread wider apart. Without hesitation, the tentacle returned to its sheath. The pain was subdued once it began to rhythmically fuck them. The hunter, caged by the tendrils and the man above them, could only arch themselves to cope with the rough, pleasurable sensation. Their lips hesitantly parted as they tried to suppress any vocal reactions, too shy to shout.

Micolash licked from their neck to their ear making his moans of approval while he sped up his own stimulation. With every pump, the tentacles would pound harder and he would speed up. A tentacle loosened itself from the hunter and traveled towards him, wringing his thin milk white neck. Once it gently tightened, he could feel his climax approaching. He quickly shoved three fingers into the hunters mouth, desperately but weakly trying to asphyxiate them as well. Both of their bodies were moving fast with each thrust of the tentacle fucking the hunter, they breathed heavily as the heat rose within their bodies.

The hunter came first as the tentacle mimicked the motions of climax, stimulating them through their release. The tendril grasping Micolash relaxed and he let out a howl as he ejaculated onto the hunter. He moaned in relief, burying his face into the hunters neck.

"Yes..." he caught his breath still laying and embracing the hunter. His state of recovery ceased his magic and the two continued to lay in the dark room. They stared at each other, overcome with conflicting emotions. On one hand, Micolash saw the hunter as a pitiful plaything, yet he felt as if they could have been more than that, perhaps sometime when he was curious and naive himself. It was a bittersweet thought, to yearn for a companion, but he's long since matured.

"I suppose now is the time I let you go," he reached his hand into his robes. He quickly drew a small blade, burying it deep across the hunters throat. They finally regained control of their arms which spazzed in a pseudo embrace, hoping to choke the man but not even coming near his throat. "Oh don't worry. You will be back, I'm certain." He smiled until he knew the hunter had passed.


End file.
